1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for the installation of complex computer programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to computer program installation systems providing a central repository of information for consideration in planning the installation of a complex computer program.
2. The Relevant Technology
The computer and computer software fields are experiencing a great explosion in the growth of technology. The rapid generation of increasingly complex computer technology can be seen as both a boon and a bane. Increasingly powerful computers and the highly complex computer programs that operate thereon provide benefits on a scale previously unseen. Computer operators are now provided with tools that achieve tasks in a fraction of the time previously required, if indeed those tasks could previously have been performed at all.
Nevertheless, this increasing sophistication comes at a price. For instance, the increasingly sophisticated computer programs now available require large amounts of specialized user training and accustomization in order to provide productivity gains. Additionally, maintaining and installing such programs is becoming an increasingly daunting task.
Consider the situation where a computer administrator is faced with the task of installing a complex computer program to operate on a large scale such as, for instance, within a government entity, university, or large business organization. The computer program often comes packaged with myriad installation configurations and options. Additionally, the computer program may need to be installed differently or configured differently for different departments within a given organization. Likewise, where the program is being administered over a widely dispersed computer system and across different platforms, it may require a high amount of customization.
Furthermore, many program installations are actually just updates of existing versions of the program. In such cases, many transitional considerations must be attended to in the xe2x80x9cmigrationxe2x80x9d between the earlier version and the later version that is to be installed. For example, complex operations may be necessary for the installation of the later program. These operations may require extensive operator training or familiarization before or during the installation. Extensive numbers and complexity of steps may be necessary in transitioning an existing data set between a prior version and a newer version.
Additionally, in certain situations where the program being installed is intended to operate in conjunction with other versions or types of programs or various tools, the operator may wish to become familiar with the operation of the program and the other related programs and tools. Furthermore, where newer versions and features are constantly being added to a program, the manufacturer may wish to make future instructions, guidelines, notifications, and other information more readily available after the program is finalized and distributed.
A disadvantage to current program installation systems is that generally a limited amount of information is made available during and prior to the installation. What information may be available is often difficult to track down. Furthermore, the nature and benefit of any information made available are typically difficult to comprehend and rather obscure to the operator or administrator.
One manner in which the field of computer technology has dealt with this greater complexity is through interactive help programs provided within graphical user interfaces (GUI). Within modem interactive computer programs, a user is often presented with intricate help features through the GUI. Within the GUI, functions of the program may be represented as objects through graphical representations. In these interfaces, many previously coded programming commands are replaced with selectable two-dimensional or three-dimensional graphic images on a computer display device. Icons may symbolically indicate the type of operation the computer system will execute if the icon function is selected.
In addition, many such interfaces utilize multiple xe2x80x9cwindowsxe2x80x9d displayed on the display device, each with combinations of text and graphics to convey information to a user. Each window may take the form of any of a variety of objects such as a file folder, loose-leaf binder, or simple rectangle. The windows may overlap one another with the xe2x80x9ctopxe2x80x9d window fully visible and representing a current work file. Windows not currently in use can be minimized for quick access at a later point. Users are permitted to operate on and manipulate the window contents and the window itself, as if the image constituted an actual object.
Nevertheless, such powerful and intuitive systems, while employed within programs to orient a user to the use of the program, have not yet been adequately applied to the installation procedures in which the programs are installed and configured. Nor have these tools been applied in the context of planning a program installation.
In view of the foregoing discussion, it is clearly desirable to provide methods and apparatus for more intuitive and powerful planning of the installation of complex computer programs. Such installation planning tools would be highly advantageous if they were implemented with the power and intuitiveness of a graphical user interface system and if they were made readily available prior to and during the installation of a program. Such tools would be further advantageous if they were later made available during operation of the installed program. Such tools would also be highly advantageous if they were collected into a central location where they were readily accessible, and if the information contained therein was presented in a form readily identifiable to a user.
The apparatus of the present invention has been developed in response to the needs remaining in the present state of the art, and in particular, in response to the problems and needs not yet addressed by currently available program installation systems. Thus, it is an overall objective of the present invention to provide a program installation system with accompanying methods for generation and use for overcoming some or all of the problems discussed above as existing in the art.
In embodiments disclosed herein, the program installation system is used for implementing and displaying on a display device an installation planning window for use in planning an installation of a program. The program installation system preferably comprises a processor for executing instructions and a memory device having thereon modules of operational data (processed data) and executable data (executables) for execution by the processor.
In one embodiment, the operational and executable data (executables) comprise a plurality of installation planning functions collectively adapted to provide a central repository of information for consideration in planning the installation of a program. A help file may be present within the program once installed, and one or more of the installation planning functions may be external to the help file.
A planning window module may be configured to provide an installation planning window to the display device and a controls module configured to provide one or more controls within the installation planning window. A controls link module may operably link the one or more controls with the plurality of installation planning functions, such that the installation planning functions are selectively invokable by the one or more controls.
In one embodiment, a plurality of controls is generated for display by the controls module. Preferably, each of the plurality of controls comprises a button linked to invoke one of the plurality of installation planning functions. It may have associated therewith a graphical illustration serving as a visual cue suggesting the nature of the installation planning information accessible within a particular installation planning function that is invokable with the use of the button.
A user installation window module may provide a user installation window to the display device. A user installation invoke module may link the graphical installation planning window with the user installation window so the graphical installation planning window is accessible to a user when the user installation window is displayed.
A program invoke module may likewise link the graphical installation planning window with the program installed through the user installation window, so the graphical installation planning window is accessible to a user when the program is in operation.
Among the installation planning functions may be a migration help file listing therein information relevant to a transition to the program from a predecessor program. A system help file listing system considerations in the installation of the program may also be included. Other installation functions may comprise an interactive tour module adapted to provide the operator with marketing information relevant to the program and an installer help file listing instructions regarding proper installation of the program.
Additionally, a link to a remote site on a network may be provided. The remote site, in one embodiment, contains updated installation information from a manufacturer of the program. The installation planning window then serves as a central repository of information for consideration in planning an installation of the main program.
In one embodiment, a method for implementing the installation planning window may display the installation planning window on a display device for planning an installation, providing a plurality of installation planning functions. The functions may be collectively adapted as a central repository of information for consideration in planning the installation of a program.
The method may also comprise providing an installation planning window for display on the display device, providing one or more controls within the installation planning window, and linking the one or more controls with the installation planning functions. The installation planning functions are then selectively invokable with the one or more controls.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.